memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Edit profile message from wikia
So what is this message from Wikia about profile changes again? What profile pages? On MA? I thought we didnt have that and you edit your profile just the same way you make edits to all wiki pages. Distantlycharmed 20:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :There's a link in that announcement: Your profiles have been redesigned! Read more about it. -- Cid Highwind 22:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes dear i know how to click on a link. But that is not the point. It was/is unclear what profile they were referring to as i wasnt able to see what they said on their page i should be seeing. (With profile i assume they mean my MA profile). If you just gonna be snide about it then dont respond, let someone else with a little more patience respond. Distantlycharmed 22:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't see what is rude about his comment. Maybe you didn't see the link; he doesn't know. I've certainly overlooked links before. Don't read things into people's comments that you can't possibly know.--31dot 22:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Honey, there are several images of what the new profiles look like. Also, there's a statement about Monobook users not seeing this change (which might be the case for you, I don't know). If you are not using Monobook and you are still not seeing anything that looks similar to those images, then please contact Wikia as this might be a bug with your account. Or just be happy, because those profiles suck and take away screen space for absolutely no good reason. -- Cid Highwind 23:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sure anyone can be excused for assuming that DC can't click a link, since there is already a forum post about this. I would have to assume that she didn't even bother looking for the answer before posting this, and then got angry when we didn't magically pull what she wanted to know out of the ether. - 23:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh please, Cid knows exactly what I mean. All that "are you an idiot, are you stoopid, cant you read, can you click on a link" stuff he had done in the past. Anyway, "honey", I am using monobook in fact but lazy me i didnt scroll all the way to the bottom to read about it. Thanks for clarifying. Duke, take your poison and pettiness elsewhere. There is a forum for a reason, so people can ask questions and have things clarified. How about giving people a break instead of getting personally insulting and nasty about it. i dont recall posting on your freaking talk page so why bud in as usual? I also wasnt angry commanding people to solve it for me. I asked what this was about and why I couldnt see it. Oh and i didnt know about the forum post either since unlike you i dont reside on MA world 24/7 looking for when someone I dont like is posting so I can sneak in some underhanded remarks while I am at it. Distantlycharmed 23:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::DC: You posted in a forum. That means it's open to all. ::::If you have problems with attitudes, please take a close look at your own first before starting to sling mud. You've been pulling this attitude crap for some time, and frankly, I'm getting sick of it. -- sulfur 00:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC)